Voice Actor Hilarity
by TheRadioactiveWriter
Summary: There has always been something strange with the Generation of Miracles, but this is just...wow. *PART 1 of VAH series! Sequel: Voice Actor Hilarity Extras is finished!
1. Midorima

**I do not own KnB. This one just popped out at me when I remembered something that my friend told me, and I couldn't help myself. Can you figure out who I referenced?**

** I made one so painfully obvious and the other not so obvious.**

* * *

Takao couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He had a lot of confidence in his Hawk Eyes, but the sight in front of him was so abnormal that it didn't seem like his eyes were working.

Midorima Shintaro, the shooter of the Generation of Miracles, the strangely green-haired megane who had a strange obsession with lucky items, the local tsundere of Shutoku, was petting a cat, a black cat, which is known for bad luck.

Yes, that's what was bothering Takao.

The silver-eyed boy knew of Midorima's hatred for the animal, so why was he petting one so nonchalantly?

"Sh-Shin-chan?"

"What is it, Takao?"

This made the Hawk-Eyed boy gape at the greenette because _holy crap,_ Midorima just spoke in English.

_With a **Brittish** accent._

"What have you done with the real Midorima?!"

The taller of the two stopped petting the cat to look at his partner in confusion, "If you want proof, I'll do my shot. That should be expected of a point guard, not to mention as an important part of the Generation of Miracles."

_Could he stop speaking in English? It's so confusing._

Taking a basketball from nearby, Midorima did his startling 3-pointer shot perfectly with one minor detail.

"Shin-chan! You broke the hoop!"

"I'm one hell of a shooter."

"You two are going to have double the practice," their couch said without a trace of emotion. "Midorima, I'm sending your father the bill for the new hoop."


	2. Akashi

**I don't own KnB.**

**I never thought people would really read this, but since I'm trying to recover my senses, I'll just keep writing. Trust me, the GOM will have a get-together, but before that, I'll just throw in some...interesting twists to our beloved basketball players and some side characters as well.**

**I'm also writing a special for Valentine's Day that'll make you gasp in shock or just feel awkward. Maybe the latter?**

**Can you spot the references? If you want hints, the clues are: Brothers and cleaning. I'm sorry if you'll never see Akashi the same way again.**

* * *

The Uncrowned Generals that attended the prestigious Rakuzan were all staring at their young first year captain in confusion and disturbance.

Why?

Akashi was wearing a **hot pink**, polka dotted-apron with a broom in his hand, muttering how the place was filthy, even though the place was sparkling clean to the point it was like someone spilled fairy dust on the floor. There was not a single spot of dirt seen to the human eye, and yet, the young freshman kept cleaning, not noticing the stares of everyone else with their mouths hung open at the sight.

Mibuchi was the only one of the Uncrowned Generals to approach their captain, though he looked uncomfortable doing so because of the younger being prone to giving out training drills that would practically kill someone.

"Sei-chan, are you okay?"

Akashi turned around to look at Mibuchi with the most adorable look of adoration that caused everyone that was watching to nosebleed in the sheer cuteness that they didn't know that Akashi had. Even though he had shocked everyone enough, Akashi hugged the frozen stiff teen who became a statue from the contact.

"**_CHI!_** You're leaving yourself open to these wolves way too easily!"

Mibuchi blinked at the nickname given to him, coming back to reality, "Sei-chan, what-"

That's when Mibuchi noticed the innocent-looking broom had been split into two long, razor-sharp swords that contrasted greatly to the (girly) outfit Akashi wore.

He's still the Akashi they knew, but more terrifying and possibly more complicated than what most people believed because once he was done chasing all the members in the gym with his sharp swords and amazing reflexes, Akashi asked for some nuts.

"Hm? Why would I eat anything else? I'm a squirrel. Can't you tell?"

_No, _everyone mentally screamed._ You're the leader of the Generation of Miracles, have a scissors complex, and are one hundred percent human._

That last part wasn't completely definite by some, but one thing's for sure, something weird was going on.


	3. Valentine's Day Special: Hanamiya

**I don't own KnB; if I did, well, I'm writing a crossover fanfiction for their voice actors, what do you think might happen?**

**Well, it's Valentine's Day over here on my side of the world, and I guess happy Friday the Thirteenth to all the others. Now, understand this special is going to be a mind-breaking one, and some of you might cry. That's all I'm gonna say.**

**Your only clue to my reference is chainsaw because everything else should be enough to make the reference clear, I think.**

* * *

Takao rubbed his face to clean the sweat that clung to his face as he tried to catch his breath from the intense training he went under for trying to figure out what happened to the green-haired shooter. Midorima was shooting like he normally was, but he was still talking in English, much to Takao's growing headache because he didn't want to translate what Midorima was saying anymore. Once they took a five minute break, the strangest thing occurred.

_"Shin-chan!~"_

Midorima immediately stiffened at the sound of the voice, his eyes looking in the direction of the voice with a dead expression. As Takao did the same, he couldn't help, but choke at what he saw.

Hanamiya Makato was standing there in a bright red suit with a mischievous look in his eyes that were strangely covered by a pair of glasses, looked creepier than usual, the smile he had was unnerving, and was that a bouquet of roses in his hand?

That's when Takao came to realize something, "Wait a minute, why did you call him Shin-cha-"

"I'd prefer to not be around this person. Come along Takao. We're going now," Midorima finally said something normal and began to walk away.

"Shin-chan! Why are you so cold to me? Then again, it's one of your many charms, you sexy megane! Those dark green eyes that are strengthen by those feminine lashes seem to stare straight through your soul with the glasses adding to your calm, smart guy personality! The way you talk with an uncaring act, but the fact you really care deep inside is super attractive to me! Plus, your attitude when you need to get your lucky item, no matter what, shows your passionate side of domination! You really are the best, Shin-chan!~"

The basketball players whom tried ignoring the conversation just stared blankly at the trio, mostly at the player with the title, "Bad Boy". Midorima pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, not at all bothered by the flirts of the sadistic basketball player.

It was almost as if he was used to it.

Takao's eye twitched, his only thought on the matter was, "Hanamiya has a thing for Midorima. I'm done with this crap."

That day, not a single person left the gym without the feeling of wanting to bleach their eyeballs from the absolutely wrong scene of Hanamiya trying to win over Midorima.

* * *

**By the way, it took me a while to get Hanamiya's dialogue right for the person he was portraying. Nonstop watching of his character's reactions for hours... My brain is fried.**

**Though I did enjoy watching the Book of Circus...**

**Seriously, I had to dig into the dark depths of my inner fangirl to write those things about Midorima, and most of the time, I couldn't stop laughing because of how weird it was.**

**Did anyone else laugh?**

**I'm horribly sorry for any disturbances in your fandoms.**


	4. Aomine

**I don't own KnB.**

**This is going to be the last update for a while because I have tests and projects due this week that I need to finish because I've been doing this story too often, and I want to focus more on studying, but no worries.**

**Your clue for this chapter is flirty and boy band. I don't know if that was a big enough hint because it seems like it is.**

* * *

Even though Wakamatsu had received texts from the other teams about their Generation of Miracles' members acting completely out of character, he brushed it off as some kind of joke. The second Aomine stepped inside the gym, Wakamatsu couldn't stop the words that came out of his mouth, "What the hell?"

Of course, it was surprising to see Aomine there at all; that was enough for him to be honest.

However, he didn't come inside the gym alone.

There was a group of girls that huddled around him, giggling and squealing.

They were all different in sizes in the one place that shall not be named because Riko lacks it, and Aomine was paying attention to all of them as he practiced, giving sly smirks and the casual look over towards the bleachers, causing the girls to squeal and gush over the ganguro.

This, of course, confused Wakamatsu, and caused him to ask the trembling Sakurai the dreaded question.

"Do you know what's wrong with Ahomine?"

The brown-haired boy flinched a bit, "I'm so sorry! I don't know exactly what's wrong with him, but to me, he seems to have become a playboy. I'm sorry to not know what's happening to him! Sorry! Sorry!"

A vein popped out of Wakamatsu's head, "Where's Momoi? She should be able to cure the idiot with all the resources she's got."

"She left for Seirin."

"That makes enough sense," the captain sighed, knowing the girl was head-over-heels for Kuroko, and the fact that they were all acting weird would make anyone panic. "How are we going to get rid of these girls though? They're giving me a headache already."

"Little lambs," Aomine called out towards the girls, their voices squeaking at the sight. "For all your wonderful support, I'll play a song just for you."

Out of nowhere, Aomine was suddenly wearing a white suit, microphone with its stand, and a shiny saxophone. Wakamatsu and Sakurai couldn't help, but stare with their jaws dropping onto the ground when Ahomine, an idiot who couldn't do much else besides basketball, began to play it.

_Where the hell did he get that anyways?!_

When the song was over, Aomine took a bow, and began to practicing once again without much effort. Wakamatsu then asked the coach why Momoi decided to go to Seirin besides the fact that she loved Kuroko, but then again, the girl was much more responsible than her best friend who was a (surprisingly) good musician.

"She said that Kuroko kid was doing something dangerous, and that she needed to stop him before he did something wrong."

"What the heck was Kuroko doing then?"

"As if, I know. Now get back to practice."


	5. (Ba)Kise

**I do not own KnB.**

**Hints to this character are tea brands, glasses, and kissing god. If you know the actual name of the anime, just leave it in the reviews because I love hearing you guys laugh about our basketball players' different lives.**

**Sorry for the lack of updates. It was really difficult for me to pick something for the next chapter because there was a limited amount of stuff that I know of from our basketball players, but I think when we get to Kuroko, you guys will love it. **

* * *

"Yes Senpai?"

"What the hell's wrong with you?"

Kise Ryouta was the model that every girl wanted, one of the members of the Generation of Miracles, and was an outgoing individual that often got kicked in the head by Kasamatsu.

That's why it was hard to believe that the teenage boy in front of Kasamatsu was Kise. He sat on the bench with his hands twisting around a Rubix cube while he pushed up the glasses that nearly fell off his face.

"U-Um...," the blonde fidgeted in his seat. "I'm pretty sure that I'm not good enough t- URK!"

A well-placed kick to the head knocked the wind out of Kise as Kasamatsu towered over him with a vein popping out of his head.

"Get to practice, or I'll kick you!"

"But you already kicked me," the blond mumbled under his breath, but he did get up to practice shooting. The fangirls outside began to squeal at the newfound shyness of the model, and thus Kise was kicked once more for being a famous, good-looking model who had really annoying fans.

Unfortunately, that kind of situation wasn't as bad as the one in Yosen.


	6. Murasakibara

**I do not own KnB.**

**After this one, it'll be Kuroko-kun's turn! Finally, I get that damn chapter up! *fist pumps***

**Okay, hints for this one is swimming, twin, and flirty voice actor. That should be good enough. Enjoy the chapter! (You know I did, hue hue hue!)**

* * *

The way to the Yosen gym was crowded with girls of all year levels, screaming and calling out the name of the boy that captivated their hearts instantly, and no, it wasn't for Himuro Tatsuya.

_"MURASAKIBARA-KUN! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!"_

_"PLEASE ACCEPT THESE COOKIES!"_

_"BACK OFF BITCHES! HE'S MINE!"_

"What the hell," was the only thing everyone was thinking at the moment as they barricaded themselves from the girls outside. Okamura was silently weeping tears, knowing that even Murasakibara could get a girl, or multiple girls for whatever reason. Life was truly unfair. Fukui just ignored the captain and continued his training.

Where was the friend of the gluttonous giant, Himuro Tatsuya?

He was just as mystified as the girls when he first came to school, dressed up in a light blue uniform with a mischievous smile on his face while there was an invisible wind blowing in rose petals from who knows where.

The strangest thing was that there was not a single snack in sight. No crumbs. Nothing that indicated the giant ate any sugary sweets as of late.

That really worried the teenager since anyone who knew the purple giant knew that Murasakibara would never go anywhere without any food.

"Hello, Muro-chin. How are you today?"

"I'm fine," his lone eye looking around them. Several of the girls were looking over at them already, whispering under hushed voices.

"Hm? Alright then."

Then the world seemed to stop when Murasakibara Atsushi, whom couldn't care less about the other gender if they didn't give them snacks, began to flirt with them and caused them to fangirl when he started to show off his muscles by taking off his shirt.

That's why Himuro Tatsuya was later found staring into space because the purple-haired, child-like giant who loved sweets had suddenly become a flirty, shirt-play playboy.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the slow update. I went into one of my oldest fandoms, and suddenly, it was months later. I had this on hold for a while because I've been busy, but now that I posted it, I can finally work on Kuroko's, the last one. Yay!**


	7. Kuroko

**I do not own KnB, or any other references in this chapter.**

**I had a field day with this one, and believe it or not, this is my first fanfiction that I ever completed, even though this one has no plot whatsoever. I'm proud of myself. *sobs happily***

**Hints for this chapter: ...Pokeball. That's the most I can give because this chapter has everything you need to know about this character. Seriously.**

* * *

"Charizard, Mega Evolve!"

"The hell?!"

"Kuroko, what the fuck?!"

The enormous black dragon with blue flashing flames in its mouth roared at the Seirin team, its red eyes looking towards them challengingly. Kuroko, instead of his usual outfit, was wearing a purple &amp; white shirt topped with a black jacket and normal jeans, a blue fluffy scarf around his neck. His normally emotionless eyes were lit with a burning passion that they've only seen in basketball games.

The only thing in their minds: _Why is Momoi here?_

The pink-haired girl was cheering on Kuroko from the sidelines, and while the guys would usually go gaga over her and her assets, they had a fire-breathing dragon that looked really cool &amp; terrifying at the same time, staring at them like it was waiting for them to make a move. Kagami, being the only one somewhat brave (and dumb), decided to talk to the Phantom.

After all, what could happen from this encounter?

"Kuroko," Kagami flinched when the red eyes of the dragon shifted over to him. "Where did you get that thing?"

"I got it from the Professor, Kagami-kun," Kuroko stated ever so bluntly. "It's basic knowledge that in every region, a professor must have the standard starters for beginning Trainers. Don't you know that?"

Kagami tried not to rage at the blue-haired boy that this wasn't that one roleplaying game, "No, I don't get it."

"However, I must battle you, Kagami-kun, for you've done the one rule that everyone knows about."

"Huh?!"

"When two trainers' eyes meet, battle we must! Charizard, use Flamethrower!"

"Wait! Don't-"

**_KA-BAM!_**

That day is when everyone realized that the Generation of Miracles weren't just a bunch of regular weirdos, and that they were incredibly strange brand weirdos who love to make girls squeal, make everyone feel awkward by their change in mood swings, and somehow blow up a building when it should've gone into flames.

Meanwhile, in a secluded area, a teenage girl cackled evilly at the scene with a magic pencil in her hand before opening her book that held the names of the ever so famous basketball players with Hanamiya.

"Whose lives shall I screw now?"

* * *

**Done! I'll leave a list of the voice actors and the characters I did (&amp; why):**

**Midorima: Sebastian from Black Butler- everyone got this one. When I watched Black Butler and read the manga again, I knew I had to do him. I actually did this story because I randomly thought of it one day.**

**Akashi: Juli from BroCon and Levi from Attack on Titan- I thought about Levi and Akashi being similar with some overprotective Juli mixed in because why not? XD**

**Hanamiya: Grelll from Black Butler- It was near Valentine's Day, and I just couldn't leave it alone. I'm a terribly hilarious person. I still laugh at it to this day.**

**Aomine: Ren from Uta no Princesama- ...if this idiot can play the saxaphone, be a flirty playboy without being a pervert, and play basketball at the same time, he's pretty talented. I guess the "The only one who can beat me is me" thing fits here because my goodness... he's talented.**

**Kise: Kotarou Urashima- he's freaking adorable as hell. How could I not?**

**Murasakibara: Tsubaki from BroCon, Hikaru from OHSHC, and that sea otter dude- ...I have no words for this one.**

**Kuroko: Alan from Pokemon: Mega Evolution- my friends, KammyBale, told me how they shared the same voice actor, and I searched it up that day. I guess that's why I made this drabbly story.**

**So, if I was to continue this story, who would you choose to humilat- I mean, showcase? **Put it in a review**, and maybe I'll update if I'm not too busy. Summer's about to end in a month, but still.**


	8. Grand Finale!

**I do not own anything used in thise story, but you guys all know that.**

**I'm finished with this major chapter, consisting of all my knowledge about some of these characters. You guys have been so supportive through this short run, and I appreciate that. I won't put the voices that they do because I want to make it a surprise since some of them are subtle. There's more to this at the end.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"MPH! MPGH, MMMM!"

"Shut up! Geez, stop- OW! You little brat!"

Momoi couldn't help, but sweatdrop at the curses that came out of the captain's mouth as he carried the bag over his shoulders with the item in question jerking from side-to-side like there was nothing to lose. It was surprisingly easy it was to catch the person that was causing all this commotion over the Generation of Miracles, but with a simple set-up with a limited edition of an anime collector's item and a sack, the person was now being taken back to Seirin as everyone seemed the most comfortable meeting there.

There was a low possibility for anyone else not involved to know of their presence, so it was the perfect hiding place for the meantime.

"OW! Ungrateful little brat! Stop jerking around!"

The loud, intangible swear that came from the bag with a strong kick made Wakamatsu grit his teeth. Unfortunately, the captain of Tohou was the only one that was able to do such a task as he had already done such a thing as kidnapping before with a much larger person, but nonetheless, it was annoying. Dragging the bag onto the stairs and hearing the loud shouts coming out, Wakamatsu felt his headache growing as the person kept moving and screaming, no doubt cursing him out.

"Can I just smack this kid across the head? We need to teach this punk a lesson."

Momoi let out a gasp, "Wakamatsu-san, I can't believe you'd do something like that! Didn't you say you'd never hit a girl, no matter how annoying they are?"

"…WHAT?!"

* * *

"WHAT?!"

The Generation of Miracles, Seirin's basketball team, and the respective 'watchers' of the Generation of Miracles like Takao and Himuro could only stare in shock at Momoi who smiled pleasantly at them. Wakamatsu just wanted to bolt because the deadly, almost violent stares towards the bag made him want to drop the bag and run for his dear life because he swore that he saw Akashi pull out a broom that was too shiny to be made of wood and did Kise have a sword in his hand?! What the fu-!?

"I've done my shit, Momoi. Leave me out of this," Wakamatsu left the gym in shocked silence.

"RUDE!"

The person that was responsible for all the strange happenings didn't look as strange as most people would've thought. Her hair fell past her shoulders in a curtain of black with pale skin that heightened those features, but the thing that made everyone step back a bit were the two literally radioactive yellow eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses that glared at everything. Her outfit was a casual combination of a yellow sweatshirt and jeans with a pair of Nike sneakers.

"Seriously? You guys could have asked to meet me instead of kidnapping me, y'know. Now I know how Aomine felt when he was captured. Poor ganguro."

Himuro and Kagami laughed at the ravenette's words while everyone else was left in the dark because the girl was speaking in English at an incredibly fast pace. Takao thought he heard enough from Midorima, but now to have the one person to get them back to normal speak it with slang didn't help his brain that was trying to translate the words.

"Do you know how to speak in Japanese," Kagami asked, getting the girl's attention immediately. "They don't want to hear English since Midorima's been stuck on it for several hours now."

She nodded, "Understandable. By the way, you have a cute Engrish accent."

The redhead just stared blankly with a tinge of pink appearing on his cheeks while Himuro patted his brother's back, inwardly laughing at the younger one's embarrassment.

Tapping her watch several times, she spoke, "Testing. One, two, three. Alpha. Omega. Neutral territory. Yo-ho-ho! Tra-la-la! They are the prey and we are the HUNTERS! Draw a circle, that's the Earth! Draw a circle, that's the Earth! Draw a circle, that's the Earth! I am Sophie-desu! Okay, that works."

Ignoring the incredulous looks being thrown her way, Sophie waved her arm, and suddenly the gym became a dark tavern with candles flickering in the shadows while everyone was dressed up in remarkably different clothes that ranged from ancient to modern. Midorima, to his embarrassment, was wearing white and purple floor-length robes with a turban on top that was decorated in feathers while Kise was wearing an Indian choli with light pants that stopped around his ankles with no shoes, but Kuroko wore an outfit that looked like it was made for royalty. Everyone else was in their normal clothes, which made them inwardly sigh in relief because who knows what this crazy girl could do to them?

"Shall we dine amongst the finest foods and beverages there are in the world as we discuss our topics," a smile made its way onto her face. Seeing the hesitation on their faces, she added, "Don't worry. It's all part of my power, so enjoy yourselves while we can. We have enough time on our hands."

Everyone ordered their respective dishes and foods while Sophie asked the waiter about something before sending him off into the kitchen. Akashi, after selecting several pricy dishes without batting an eyelash, looked towards the ravenette with his golden eye appearing in an instant, "Who are you?"

"Ah, many people like to call me Author-san, but my name is Sophie. You must be Akashi, I presume?"

"Quite a pleasure to know that my name reaches far away places. How are you able to make us act…out of turn?"

The devilish smile made him grab onto the scissors he adored on reflex, "Ah, ah, ah. I won't tell you unless you put away your scissors, Akashi. There is something called equilibrium, you know."

Pushing his pride down at the lowest it could go, Akashi did so very reluctantly as Sophie hummed in response.

"Here are your drinks."

As the waiter passed out the drinks that everyone except Sophie since she was rummaging through her pockets drank, especially Kuroko who inwardly marveled at the rich sweetness of the vanilla shake, Sophie fished out a small black book that had her name in beautiful cursive.

"I'm a writer, by occupation. All the things that I write in here become reality, but I'm luckily one of the few people that have ever been caught by others before."

Akashi nodded, feeling a bit tired as he drank the lemonade, "Do you mind showing us an example?"

"Sure."

Snapping her fingers, a pencil appeared and she quickly scribbled something down before closing it with a snap. Aomine, who was getting a third glass of his drink, suddenly sat up, perfectly straight while putting his hands on the table as took out a pair of glasses and put them on his face.

"I am sorry for my atrocious behavior from this year, but if you have a compromise, I am willing to listen, provided that you still allow my absences. Of course, these are within the health concerns of my abilities as of late, and to damage my ability would damage the team greatly."

Kagami choked on his drink while Murasakibara smirked, "Mine-chin has always thought for the best for himself, hasn't he?"

Aomine chuckled, "Of course."

Akashi raised an eyebrow at this Aomine who drank his drink once more with more grace, "Who is that?"

"That is Kyoya Ootori," Sophie said. "He's the third son of Ootori Co., and he is basically a strategic mastermind with a gentleman-like personality. In other words, a cool-type with a megane-like appearance."

Akashi nodded, feeling slightly drowsy before he realized something was off. Everyone was staggering around the place, acting as if they…no, they were drunk, judging by the light pink faces that they had and the sluggish movements. Kuroko's head was bobbing around like a buoy at sea and he surprisingly looked more out of it than Akashi expected.

_The drinks….!_

"Sophie…"

"I'm sorry Akashi-kun, but I have some important business to attend to, so I hope you can wait for our next appointment in several years. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some stuff to do!"

The ravenette sprinted off towards a wall before a portal appeared. She leapt into it sloppily and Akashi followed, though he was starting to see the effects of the alcohol. Everyone, even though they were mildly drunk, followed them. Thus, the race against the author had begun.

* * *

"Kuroko, please stop crying!"

"My milkshake…! I want my milkshake!"

Seirin and everyone else were panicking because the light blue-haired teenager who was expressionless was crying like a baby because Sophie spiked his milkshake. Kagami was still in his drunken stupor, but he approached him with a goofy smile on face.

"Don't worry Kuro-ko!~ We can ask Sophie to buy you more milkshakes later! Okay?~"

Big teary light blue eyes looked at him, "Really?"

"Yeah!~"

"Yay!~"

The sight made everyone, except maybe the Generation of Miracles who were wondering what the heck was happening while Kise started laughing because Kuroko was acting like a total crybaby since he was in Judal-mode before getting hit in the head by Kasamatsu, think 'Aw, that's adorable.' Sudddenly, the setting changed into a busy street with sign poles tossed around the place. Riko, the closest to a store, picked up a pamplet.

"Ikebukuro?"

A loud crash made everyone turn their heads towards an amazing sight. Akashi had a smile on his face while he elegantly dodged all the things that were thrown at him by Midorima who had somehow gotten a pair of sunglasses and a bar tender's suit who was carrying a freaking road sign in his bare hands.

"DAMN YOU AKASHI!"

"Ha ha, aren't you active?"

"DIE!"

Hyuga shook his head and blinked at the sight, "Can anyone stop them?"

"I can."

Turning to look over at the new voice, Hyuga immediately sobered up.

"HANAMIYA?!"

The manipulative player was now wearing a lab coat and a pair of glasses while donning a friendly smile, the latter scaring Hyuga more than it should've.

"We just need to find the next portal and they'll be transported with us like a connecting wire. Sophie, from what I've researched, is one of the few people in her department who don't do incredibly drastic things in humor, which is apparently happening right before us."

Hyuga gave a look, "Throwing road signs and knives are humor? I don't see that."

"Apparently, there are different shades to a person than we'd like to believe."

"Hm. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Where did you come from?"

Hanamiya blinked, "I…don't…know."

Kagami's voice broke out from the silence that settled between the two of them, "Hey! I found a portal over here!"

"Let's go then! The faster we can catch Sophie, the faster we can get back to normal!"

With newfound determination, all of them except the duo who were still fighting in the background leapt into the the swirling vortex.

* * *

The first thing that everyone noticed about the place they jumped into was that it was old-fashioned. The area was a ship, a luxury one at that, with the starry night sky shining above them. Everyone scattered around to find anything that looked like a portal, going in a group of five or six to make sure no one who was related to docks or anything that this ship signified went psycho.

Kuroko said, "Aomine-kun, are you okay? You look sick."

"Hehehe~ I'll be alright if you give me something to laugh about, Kuroko."

A smile stretched across Aomine's face while he stared back at the shorter bluenette, but before he could do anything, a small knife was held against his neck. The navy-eyed teenager sighed at the sight of the blade.

"Must you really try to kill the fun?"

Takao instantly recoiled at the sudden switch to English.

"If it harms anyone in the mission, I am afraid so."

"Shin-chan, where did you get that butler suit? Scratch that, where did you get that knife," Takao asked, a bead of sweat appearing as the greenette smiled politely. Indeed, Midorima had gained a fancy butler suit, which was neatly ironed and probably starched, and the knife that he twirled in his hands glinted in the moonlight.

"A butler must have some secrets, Takao," he chuckled at the look of incredulousness that the Hawk Eye player threw at him.

"Shin-chan~!"

This time, Midorima cringed before looking flatly at the approaching Hanamiya who had his group tagging along, yelling at him to stop.

Takao immediately thought, I'm so done with everything British.

Hanamiya, who ignored them easily, spoke, "Shin-chan! Why didn't you want to be in the same group as me?"

"It's due to the fact that you're incredibly annoying."

Hanamiya childishly pouted with his glasses magnifying the puppy dog eyes that he had, "That's so cold, but at the same time, that's so hot!"

Hyuga went over to the nearest wall and smacked his head against it to rid himself the image of a gay Hanamiya who was head-over-heels with Midorima of all people while Riko did the same. Kagami was in an argument with Aomine, the navy-haired teen laughing at the mere sight of Kagami's eyebrows as the Tiger of Seirin tried defending himself against the laughter, and Kise looked at the display with a blank, bordering annoyance, look in his eyes, hand on a sword to break up the scene at any time. Murasakibara munched on the delicious pastries that he got from the fancy dinner party.

"Oh. There's a zombie outbreak, by the way," Murasakibara mumbled through his food, not liking the fact that everyone looked his way.

"How in the world-?!"

"We're gonna die!"

"Don't worry Shin-chan! I'll protect you!"

"Don't bother and make use of your chainsaw. I see some coming this way."

Kise smirked as he cut off the head of three of them before dodging a charging one, "A challenge? I accept."

Knives flew all over as the whirring sound of a chainsaw revved to life, slashing through the torsos of the zombies. Riko, Hyuga, Kagami, Takao, and Akashi ran off to the nearest open corridor, and to their horror, there was nothing but the open sea for miles. Great, just great. Takao, using his Hawk Eye, peered over the boat, and there he saw the whirling vortex that would save them all. Taking a deep breath, he jumped off the boat, hearing the screams of the others as he hit the water.

It was cold.

It was cold, and he knew for sure he was probably going to drown from his stupid stunt, but like he'd wait to get eaten alive by zombies. Takao quickly swam through the water, the chill making him wish he'd gotten something warmer on, but kept swimming. The whirling vortex pulled him into its current, and soon enough, he turned his head to see the ship sinking into the ocean before blacking out.

* * *

"Takao is going to be fine, but how are we going to solve this puzzle?"

Sophie had given them a moat and three items to get across the river with the vortex swirling without a care. Unfortunately, their super jumper and super shooter couldn't send the items across due to the lack of arms and legs. Kagami was, in a very literal sense, a chicken, and Midorima was a dog who wore a pair of glasses that stared at the group. Akashi made sure to stay away from the green dog because it didn't listen to what he wanted, and that freaked him out, not that it showed on his face because Akashi has a good poker face.

Kagami squawked in Kuroko's arms as Aomine was laughing his ass off because Bakagami was a chicken, and even though Kuroko had a small smile on his face, he tried to cover it up whenever Chickami, a nickname from Aomine the moment he knew that the redhead was a chicken in another life, looked at him sadly. Murasakibara, who was tired of all this, grabbed the chicken and threw it across the river before it landed with a loud 'THUMP!' on the other side.

"Go on ahead, Eyebrow-chin. We'll follow you soon."

Chickami glared at the purple-haired giant before flapping his wings to enter the vortex.

* * *

"Oh, hi Kagami."

The redhead sighed in relief when he got his body back, but froze at the sight before him and blushed. He was in a girl's lingerie store with all types of panties, bras, and other womenly items scattered about the place. Sophie smiled at him, motioning him to come over and sit with her.

"Don't you think it's strange?"

Kagami didn't know what to say, except, "What?"

"It's strange to me that you're so willing to put up with the work of an athlete, even though you're probably not going to last in the professional world."

"H-Hey!"

She shrugged, "It's true. Most players can only last a good while until their body breaks down from age, disease, or anything else. Of course, when you're a full-time professional, it's incredibly difficult, to say the least, but I have to say, I admire you for following your dream as a basketball player. I want to be a full-time author, but the job…it doesn't exactly pay the bills."

"Hey," Sophie looked over at him. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I came from a different place like you did. Maybe it's because I understand the feeling of losing friends like you did. Maybe it's because you're cute in a awkward way that it doesn't make me want to punch you in the face. I don't know, but I feel like I can trust you with this kind of thing."

Kagami looked away from the yellow eyes that dimmed down at her words, "I'm not cute."

A grin appeared, "Yeah, you are. You're pretty likable, and you're somewhat normal, but you're missing something."

"What?"

"Oh, just THIS!"

The snap of the thing on his head made Kagami back away from the girl, reaching up to touch. It was soft to the touch and it had two lumps. Immediately reaching to take them off, he had enough time to see Sophie disappear before a bright light flashed over his eyes.

* * *

Kagami looked over to see everyone gaping in horror at the stage before he did the same as he realized, "Holy crap! Is that Hanamiya?"

The bad boy was dressed in pink, and to be frank, Kagami didn't know how to describe it because it's Hanamiya in pink, for crying outloud!

The guy that caused hell for his sempai and was incredibly sadistic man was wearing pink and was singing 'Bop to the Top!' from in High School Musical. Kagami could remember the horror of listening to the Musicals during the day as a kid and he shuddered to know that Hanamiya was somehow involved.

Then, Aomine, Himuro, and Takao went on stage before they began singing. They were good, so good that Kagami almost forgot the fact that his rival and brother were singing in sync to their body movements, which caused the crowd to go crazy. Girls went as close as they could, and soon the whole place was in an uproar as they began to sing another song. Soon, Kagami couldn't hear anything, the ringing in his ears louder than anything else, and looking to the side, he noticed everyone was either in shock, amazement, or both.

Might as well enjoy the show.

* * *

It was in the place of a colosseum that the crowd cheered for the competitors. Kagami was still sitting down while the others looked as confused as he was, staring at the sight before them. There was a long, rectangular field with a circle in the middle, and there were two people standing on opposite side of the rectangle, staring down at each other as the crowd cheered on. Sophie, in all her glory, was dressed in a yellow t-shirt with a radioactive symbol, layering it with a vest, and her black pants matched the look with a pair of rundown sneakers. Her hair was topped with a black cap, and it made her look like a rebel than an average teenager.

Her opponent was Momoi who stood in a white feathery coat and outfit that made her look like a movie star. Her normally let-down pink hair was tied up in a bun as she took a familiar looking red-and-white ball into her hand.

"Ready?"

"As much as I'll ever be, Champion!"

Tossing the balls into the air, flashes of light came from them as the beasts inside them made their appearance. Sophie's monster was a monstrous turtle-like creature with two water cannons jutting from its shell and was standing intimidatingly towards his opponent. Momoi's Pokemon was a small bird with a mask-like face, and when Kagami was about to say something, the sound of Kuroko's voice made him stop in his tracks.

"Go Momoi!"

"Tetsu, sit down! You're gonna get us kicked out!"

That's when Kagami realized that Kuroko's persona from before was probably from a world where Momoi was a Champion and Kuroko was most likely a fanboy.

_Kuroko fanboying over Momoi? Wasn't that the other way around?_

"Hawlucha, use Swords Dance! Then, use Poison Jab!"

The Hawlucha lunged forward towards the larger Pokemon at such a high speed, but Sophie kept her cool gaze.

"Protect, Blastoise!"

A green force field surrounded Blastoise right before Hawlucha could stop itself from colliding with the barrier. Its body bounced back onto the ground, its eyes looking at the turtle Pokemon with some respect.

"Use Rain Dance!"

Stomping onto the ground with a roar, clouds covered the skies rapidly, grey turning darker and darker before it began to rain onto the field. The two trainers didn't freak out at the change of weather, though Momoi had looked wary at the move being used.

"X-Scissor!"

Taking off quickly, Hawlucha swiped its claws down at the Blastoise whom took the hits without any hassle, although it looked strangely calm in the midst of being attacked.

"Hydro Pump!"

Immediately, the cannons on its back opened up, and without hesitation, the cannons let out a surge of water that knocked it back so far that when it hit the wall, it cracked under the pressure.

"Ice Beam to finish this!"

"Hawlucha, get out of there!"

Struggling to move out of the water, an icy beam hit Hawlucha straight on before its eyes swirled, signaling its defeat. The crowd cheered as the match was over. Sophie looked over at the stands where everyone else had watched the match, sighing as she took her black book into her hands ad began to write. The colosseum disappeared, along with the other prospectors of the match before it was finally in the more familiar gym of Seirin.

"I hope you guys enjoyed this since I'll be gone for a while," Sophie's voice echoed easily in the room, making everyone cringe when they looked over at the teen who looked worse for wear. "It'll be a while before I can do anything, but hopefully, I'll see you all soon enough."

Please don't. We don't want anymore traumatic experiences with our other sides.

She smiled, "I know that I should probably keep my mouth shut about this sort of thing, but you guys are really loved amongst all your fans. Sure, some of them can be crazy beyond comprehension, but they all love you and your different sides, no matter how weird it may seem to you. I wanted to leave you alone after the first incident, but I couldn't help the feeling of continuing this with a grand finish. Of course, things don't always go to plan, but I'm happy either way."

Sophie lifted up the bag that held the precious anime collection that she weent for before opening the door to the gym, "I hope to see you guys soon! Maybe I'll come back for Halloween! You have vampire personas too!"

Sophie's notebook held the words that brought them back home, _"…and they all lived crackily ever after."_

* * *

**This is the end of the story, but I'll still add some bonus chapters whenever I can.**

**Thank you for all the support, and I hope to see you soon!**


End file.
